<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunited by LightBloom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024593">Reunited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBloom/pseuds/LightBloom'>LightBloom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Your Touch - Fluff Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluffcember 2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBloom/pseuds/LightBloom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffcember Prompt #5 - Reunited</p><p>Jae-Ha finally decides to rent a house instead of bouncing around like he always has. Little does he know that opening up roommate applications would lead to an unexpected reunion.</p><p>A ficlet that can be read by itself, with other works in the collect, or with the rest of Your Touch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jae-Ha/Kija (Akatsuki no Yona)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Your Touch - Fluff Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Technically this is Pre-Your Touch??? I realized I never bothered to write a "how did everyone know everyone" fic for Your Touch. Obviously through Zeno. No one knows how they met Zeno or what Zeno does. Only that Zeno knows everyone.</p><p>Also I like the idea that Jae-Ha would have met the others in canon through his galivanting around the continent. Not that he would have bothered getting to know them pre-Gi-Gan.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Jae-Ha decided to move into town, it had been on a whim. Gi-Gan had offered him a job nearby in her salon and while the offer to stay at her home was </span>
  <em>
    <span>tempting</span>
  </em>
  <span> to say the least, he still felt the itch of freedom on his back. Searching nearby for affordable housing proved to be fruitless, not without sacrificing his meager savings and possibly every decent meal he could afford. So after some quick budgeting (staring at his sad bank account) and weighing out the options (downing a beer while debating if how seriously he valued his life), he put in for a rental agreement and posted an ad to the local college forums in search of a few roommates who would split the cost of an old but spacious house with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miraculously, it worked. Within a few days he’d secured not one, not two, but four roommates who were also eager for a cheap house, thanks to some stranger now turned roommate he met at the bar. Zeno, now a quiet installation of the house who peeked behind corners at the promise of a delicious meal, had silently passed the information onto a few friends who worked and studied at the University (Jae-Ha still wasn’t clear on </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zeno did but he didn’t question the source of his rent). Slowly but surely the signatures on the rental agreement filled up with names he didn’t recognize, with the exception of one. A single name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was for that reason exactly Jae-Ha stood waiting patiently on the porch for the imminent arrival of his two newest roommates, who were busy unpacking the car. The named individual seemed to understand, given his intense avoidance, yanking bags out from the back seats and handing them off to Zeno to cheerily carry them indoors. However even furniture ran out and with the youngest of their group finally gone inside to start cooking—some student called Yoon—leaving them alone at last. Their own private reunion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you moved again,” Kija said at last, voice tight with disapproval as he closed the final door. Slowly, he shuffled towards the porch, as if hoping to hold off on his move-in by a few more moments. “I didn’t expect to see you here to be honest, renting a house of all things. An apartment perhaps, even squatting in a house. Never a house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae-Ha tried his best to feel insulted. “Gi-Gan started a business here, felt right to follow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kija appeared genuinely surprised. “I didn’t think she would set roots anywhere. Didn’t she used to go wherever the wind took her? I thought that was the reason you enjoyed moving around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was true, Jae-Ha admitted to himself, shrugging. He grew up moving from place to place with the older woman, enjoying a new town and place every season. At one point he’d lived in a caravan, another year he lived on a houseboat. There were always new people coming and going, but slowly they’d built a small fleet of family members, eager to drop what they were doing and seek whatever Gi-Gan announced she was involved in this time. It was on one such caravan in which they’d met—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been what, two years since we last saw each other?” He asked suddenly, mentally going back through what felt like a blend of memories. Kija’s face soured at the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three actually,” he corrected, taking the final few steps onto the porch. “It was in my hometown in the mountains before you ask. I was between graduation and work, visiting home. Not that this really means anything to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your family runs that loud restaurant,” Jae-Ha recalled suddenly. “I stopped in for a delivery. Gi-Gan was working on deliveries back then. It was good money in the summer, delivering produce around the rural areas. You kicked me out of the restaurant too, if I remember correctly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were being obnoxious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I seem to recall asking you on a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I seem to recall you being an obnoxious and disruptive flirt.” Kija hesitated. “And you asked several people, myself included.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never gave me an answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your answer was the door,” Kija huffed. “If you excuse me, I need to finish unpacking. Yoon said that dinner will be ready in an hour, so I suggest you find a way to keep busy and out of his way. He doesn’t really enjoy being crowded by unhelpful people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can make myself useful. I worked odd jobs before this, remember? I could even help you finish rearranging your furniture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would much rather you didn’t. I like my things a certain way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae-Ha grinned. “I know. I remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kija flushed. “Stop it. You’re doing it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m simply offering my assistance in getting situated in our house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds...nefarious. Coming from you. Why don’t you just go see if Yoon needs help instead?” The door burst open behind them, Yoon halfway into a jacket as he stormed between them, muttering something about having to pick up old friends at the worst of times and how the food was </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be delayed by this. They watched as he leapt down the porch stairs and into the car, all but screeching back into the street. Kija sighed. “I suppose this means the meal will be a bit delayed…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean I can help you unpack? Call it an offer of good faith now that we live together.” Jae-Ha noted the pained expression on Kija’s face and laughed. “I promise I will hold back on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>nefarious</span>
  </em>
  <span> remarks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you must,” Kija relented tiredly. “But you must listen to where I want things placed. Everything has a place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me? Where’s my place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Outside my door.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>